phineasyferbfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Erica Edwards
Erica Edwards Leonel de Cervantes es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, es la responsable de darle la voz a Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (Diálogos) para Latinoamérica. Otras Participaciones Películas Helena Bonham Carter * Red Harrington en El llanero solitario (película) * Madame Tenadier en Los miserables * Reina Elizabeth en El discurso del rey * Reina Roja en Alicia en el País de las Maravillas Natalia Tena *Nymphadora Tonks en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte *Nymphadora Tonks en Harry Potter y el misterio del príncipe *Nymphadora Tonks en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix Sofía Vergara *Odile en Los Pitufos *Loridonna en Grilled *Sofi en Cuatro hermanos Kelly Preston *Kim en La última canción *Vicky Greer en Old Dogs *Josie Stronghold / Jetstream en Súper escuela de héroes Adrienne Bailon *Channel Simmons en The Cheetah Girls: One World *Channel Simmons en The Cheetah Girls 2 *Channel Simmons en The Cheetah Girls Sandra Bullock ''' *Agente Sarah Ashburn en Armadas y peligrosas *Mary Horowitz en Alocada obsesión *Jean Cabot en Crash: Vidas cruzadas '''Michelle Rodriguez *Letty en Rápidos y furiosos 6 *Letty en Rápidos y furiosos Olga Kurylenko *Julia en Oblivion: El tiempo del olvido *Camille Montes en 007: Quantum of Solace Chelsea Handler *Trish en ¡Esto es guerra! *Sra. Beck en Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua Kate Beckinsale *Selene en Inframundo: El despertar *Donna Newman en Click Penélope Cruz *Angelica en Piratas del Caribe: Navegando aguas misteriosas *Juárez, la cobaya en Fuerza-G (Trailers) Rachael Harris *Susan Heffley en El diario de un chico en apuros *Melissa en ¿Qué pasó ayer? Blake Lively *Krista Coughlin en Atracción peligrosa *Bridget Vreeland en Amigas inseparables 2 Lynn Collins *Kayla Silverfox en X-Men orígenes: Wolverine *Rubia suicida en Número 23: La revelación Eva Longoria *Kate en Sobre mi cadáver *Consuela Cantrow en La mujer de mis pesadillas Maggie Gyllenhaal *Rachel Dawes en Batman: El caballero de la noche *Allison Jimeno en Las torres gemelas Katie Holmes *Jackie Truman en Locas por el dinero *Rachel Dawes en Batman inicia Alexa Davalos *Lilka Ticktin en Resistencia *Teddy Sampson en Pancho Villa como él mismo Evan Rachel Wood *Lucy Carrigan en A través del universo *Natalie Finch en Recortes de mi vida Radha Mitchell *Kate Ryan en Terror bajo el agua *Rose Da Silva en Terror en Silent Hill Anna Friel *Roz Harmison en Gol 2: Viviendo el sueño *Roz Harmison en ¡Gol! Mandy Moore *Milly Wilder en ¡Porque yo lo digo! *Sandy (voz) en Rayas: Una cebra veloz Diane Kruger *Abigail Chase en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos *Abigail Chase en La leyenda del tesoro perdido Naomi Watts *Kitty Fane en Al otro lado del mundo *Rachel Keller en La llamada 2 Jessica Biel *Duquesa Sophie von Teschen en El Ilusionista *Ellen en Todo sucede en Elizabethtown Jaime King *Goldie/Wendy en La ciudad del pecado *Alexandria en Dos por el dinero Emily Mortimer ' *Karin - Lars and the Real Girl *Katherine - Amores perdidos '''Maria Bello ' *Sally Wilcox - Los hombres de negocios *Edie Stall - Una historia violenta '''Otros *Voces adicionales en Piel verdadera *Muriel en Hansel y Gretel: Cazadores de brujas *Alice Simmons en S.O.S. Familia en apuros *Bella Flores en El maestro luchador *Amber Lamps en Un tipo rudo *Pitufina en Los Pitufos (Trailer) *Medusa en Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo *Ally Craig en Recúerdame *Zoe en Plan B *Gabriela en Dos inútiles en patrulla *Debbie en Ni en tus sueños *Morgan Alexander en Just Wright *Janine Gunders en A él no le gustastanto *Samantha Lane en Destino Final 4 *Amy Anderson en Héroe de centro comercial *Jessie en The Steam Experiment *Arcee / Chromia en Transformers: la venganza de los caídos *Alexandra Rover en La isla de Nim *Jane en Los destinos cruzados *Desiree Cartier en El día de los inocentes *Queenie en El curioso caso de Benjamin Button *Helen Grace en Las crónicas de Spiderwick *Amber en Todo lo que quiero para Navidad *Pam en A prueba de muerte *Angie Gennaro en Desapareció una noche *Voces diversas en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer *Brandy en Escritores de la libertad *Arya en Eragon *Emily Thomas en Guardianes de altamar *Sofia Kowalski en El ex *Lois Lane en Superman regresa *Whittier Smith en Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo *Angela Henson en Los ojos de Angela *Monique en Una chica en apuros *Angelika en Los hermanos Grimm (Versión DVD) *Tiffany en Golpe de suerte *Kat Ellis en Amores, enredos y una boda *Barbara Weston en Gritando y Pataleando *Reportera en Herbie: A toda marcha *Jordan 2 Delta/Sarah Jordan en La isla *Caroline Ellis en La llave maestra *Jenny Tate en La marca de la bestia *Evangeline en La nana mágica *Claire Fletcher en Niñera a prueba de balas *Josie Stronghold en Súper escuela de héroes *Kathy Lutz en Terror en Amityville *Ellen en Todo sucede en Elizabethtown *Katey Miller en Baile Caliente: Noches de Havana *Kara Thrace en Battlestar Galactica *Stevie en El maquinista *Gabby Castellani en Ahora sí es amor *Jessie en Canguro Jack *Annie en Chicago *Regina en Darkness *Alexandra "Alex" Jensen en El reinado del fuego *Srita. Dawson en Los detectives *Claire Manning en Tiempo límite (Ticker) *Paige Prescott en Valentine: Día de venganza *Ellen Rach en ¿Quién no mató a Mona? *Juana de Arco en Juana de Arco (TV) *Sugar en Diamantes *Leslie Reynolds en Cuerpo perfecto *Dr. Lee Cullen en El protector *Theresa Burnett en Bad Boys *Kirina en Acosado *Jane en Quiero tener un hijo *Dana Tasker en Mentiras verdaderas *Sarah Fielding en Timecop: Policía del futuro *Sharon Dulaney en El cuerpo del delito *Voces adicionales en Supercop *Elvira Hancock en Cara Cortada Películas Animadas Laura Bailey *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Directora Buena Sangre *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Directora Buena Sangre *Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Directora Buena Sangre Angelina Jolie *Kung Fu Panda - Maestra Tigresa *Kung Fu Panda 2 - Maestra Tigresa Otros *Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Abbey Bominable *Cars 2 - Holly Shiftwell trailer 2 y 3) *El Lórax: En busca de la trúfula perdida - Mujer en multitud/Sra. Wiggins (trailer) *Jorge, el curioso - Maggie *Monstruos vs. Aliens - Katie *Parasite Dolls - Chieko *Bionicle: Leyendas de Metru Nui - Nokama *Bionicle: Red de sombras - Nokama *El Gran Milagro - Mónica Cortos Animados Angelina Jolie *Kung Fu Panda: El festival de invierno - Maestra Tigresa *Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros - Maestra Tigresa Anime *entrevistadora imura en espiritu de lucha *Kuukaku Shiba en Bleach *Rem en Death Note *Kin Tsuchi en Naruto *Oficial Jenny (temp. 7)/ Cheryl, Jessie (Un Cap Cuarta Temp.) y Matori (1era voz en temp 13) en Pokémon *Capitana Alvida en One Piece] *Kikuko Inoue en Love Hina Series Animadas * Airachnid en Transformers: Prime * Aayla Secura y Nala Se en Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones *Hayley Smith en American Dad! * Connie D'Amico (desde 4ta temporada) / Voces adicionales en Padre de familia *Creepie Creecher en Creepie *Kitty Katswell en T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente secreto *Maestra Tigresa en Kung Fu Panda: La leyenda de Po *Rayna Cartfly en Maggie, una mosca con onda *Doña Florinda y La Popis en El Chavo, la serie animada *Iolande en Linterna Verde: La serie animada *Cyra Cornelia en Mi compañero de clase es un mono *Voces diversas en La pequeña Lulú *Reina en Jelly Jamm *Lyl en El principito (serie animada) *Voces adicionales en Los Simpson Series de TV Adrienne Bailon *Alana en Es tan Raven *Ella misma en Zack y Cody: Gemelos en acción *Ella misma en Studio DC: Almost Live *Ella misma en ¡Viva yo! Con su estrella London Tipton *Ella misma en los Disney Channel Games Lily Rabe *American Horror Story - Nora Montgomery *American Horror Story: Asylum - Hermana Mary Eunice McKee Otros *Claire Underwood en House of Cards *Nikita en Nikita *Lori en Anger Management *Serena van der Woodsen en Chica indiscreta *Gabrielle Solís en Esposas desesperadas *Trudy, Kira y Caitlin Rogers en Melrose Place *Bela Talbot en Sobrenatural *Dra. Foster en Miénteme *Sarah Corvus en La Mujer Biónica *Claire Littleton en Lost (2005-2008) *Katina en Es tan Raven (Temp 2 Cap 15) *Elle Greenaway en Mentes criminales *Brenda Walsh en 90210 *Maddie Putney en Better with You *Anne Soon en Sexo en la ciudad *Alexandra Cabot en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales *Amelia Chase (Temp 3, Cap 10) / Cassie Germaine - La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 3, Cap 17) (2002) *Laurel Andrews en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 10 Cap 10) *Pam Galliano en La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales (Temp 10 Cap 21) *Luisa Lane en Smallville *Ziva David en NCIS: Criminología Naval *Raquel en Gilmore Girls *Tía Megan/Genio/Maestra del arte en Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place *Jude Harrison en Instant Star *Tyra Banks en La siguiente supermodelo americana *Shelby Corcoran - Glee *Nikita en Nikita *Kim Kasswell en Una diva cambiando de cuerpo * Amanda Cameron en ¿Le temes a la oscuridad? (capítulo 1.3) * A.D.A. Abbie Carmichael en La ley y el orden *Madamme Makee en Victorious * Voces adicionales en CSI: New York Documentales *Anne Strauss en Hard times: Lost on Long Island Dramas coreanos *Young Mi-Huh - Todo sobre Eva *Yuri Han - Escalera al cielo *Choi/Yun Shin Ae - Otoño en mi corazòn Telenovelas Brasileñas Paula Burlamaqui *Teresa en El profeta *Stella en La favorita *Sofía en Cuna de Gato Bárbara Paz *Renata Ferreira en Vivir la vida *Virgínia Lolatto en Dinosaurios y Robots Daniela Escobar *Daguilene / Pamela en CuChiCheos *Suzana en La vida sigue Otros *Simone en Páginas de la vida *Sofia Ivanitch en Dance Dance Dance *Adelaide en Dos caras *Alcira en Cobras y Lagartos *Miriam en Belleza pura *Gaby en India, una historia de amor *Amanda Mello Assunção en El astro Videojuegos *Cortana en Halo 3 *Cortana en Halo: Reach *Cortana en Forza Motorsport 4 *Cortana en Halo 4 *Galadriel en LEGO: El Señor de los Anillos *Diana en League of Legends Comerciales Eva Longoria *Ella Misma en Star Secrets de L'Oréal Paris *Ella Misma en Holanda's Magnum Devotion Ice Cream Espectáculos *Grabación de voz de Doña Florinda y La Popis para "El Chavo Animado: Show en Vivo" Trivia *Su voz se confunde a veces con la de Rosalba Sotelo. *A pesar de no ser la interprete a cargo de las canciones de Vanessa Doofenshmirtz en la serie, para los episodios En Busca de las Doonkel-Moras y Mi Auto Ideal cantó ella misma los breves jingles que interpretaba Vanessa. *Arturo Mercado, voz de Lawrence Fletcher para Latinoamérica, es su tío en la vida real, siendo unos de los pocos los actores que trabajan en la serie y son parientes entre sí. Otro caso es el de Rommy Mendoza, voz de Linda Flynn-Fletcher, sus hijos, Carla Castañeda (1ª voz de Amanda) Arturo Castañeda (Voces Adicionales en la 1ª temporada) y su ex-marido, Mario Castañeda (Voces Adicionales en la 3ª temporada). Categoría:Doblaje